Tócame
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Integra tiene un amante misterioso, uno con el que se encuentra en las noches de luna llena. Regalo para Abrilius. *Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del Foro La Mansión Hellsing.


Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Hirano, blablá. Fic participante en el _Reto Anual 2017_ del foro **La Mansión Hellsing.**

Fic 5/14(?)

 **Actividad 3:** Fic con temática lemon.

Hay tres cosas importantes que aclarar de esta historia:  
Primero, que es un fic dedicado a Abrilius, se lo debía ¡Espero de corazón que te guste! Te debo tantas cosas, ay :c

Segundo, que si bien está catalogado como lemon, este no es explícito; soy mala con esas cosas.

Y tercero, es un "crack shipp" con Integra.

Inspirado en el coro de la canción _A little death_ , del grupo The NBHD. Si pudieran escucharla mientras leen sería lo ideal.

* * *

 **TÓCAME**

 **.**

—Es una hermosa noche.

La mujer giró la cabeza apenas unos centímetros hacia la persona que hablaba a sus espaldas, consciente de su presencia no requerida.

—En noches como esta me dan ganas de beber sangre.

Ella se rio; el sonido rico, con su nota de sarcasmo, llenó el aire unos segundos.

—Tú siempre tienes deseos de beber sangre.

El vampiro hizo una mueca de aceptación, sin culpa.

—Pero hoy es especial.

No hubo más repuestas de la rubia. La criatura se adelantó hasta quedar a su lado, prudentemente distanciado; nunca era buena idea violar el espacio personal de su señora. La miró de reojo mientras ambos contemplaban la luna, hermosa y brillante en el cielo despejado.

—¿Saldrás esta noche?

Los ojos azules no apartaron la mirada del horizonte.

—Con tu cita misteriosa, imagino.

Con parsimonia, ella sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió. Dio una calada antes de mirarlo y sonreír socarrona.

—Imaginas bien —dando media vuelta, se alejó con una mano en el aire—. Nos vemos después, Alucard.

.

.

Integra respiró con lentitud, calmando sus nervios; su sangre insistía en correr rápido cada vez que asistía a uno de esos encuentros. La adrenalina subía por sus venas y activaba cada nervio en estado alerta, expectante; y la ansiedad dentro de sí crecía a un ritmo acelerado hasta que la figura alta aparecía recortada contra las sombras, inmóvil. Siempre funcionaba igual.

Esta no era la excepción. El cigarrillo en su boca llegaba a su fin —siempre alcanzaba a fumarse solo uno— cuando él llegó. Integra sonrió, llamándolo con la mano. Esa era la señal esperada.

Si los demás supieran, pensaba; si se enteraran de lo que ella hacía a sus espaldas, escondida de todos. Si _ellos_ lo supieran. Era muy consciente de que eso era una posibilidad, que _ellos_ lo supieran todo el tiempo y que aquello no fuera más que una trampa. Era lo lógico en un principio, pero ahora… después de tantos encuentros estaba convencida que él estaba en sus mismas condiciones: a escondidas. Usurpando tiempo de sus vidas alejadas para compartir esos minutos juntos. Para poder verse, tocarse.

Y es que, si tuviera que excusarse, diría que era adictivo. Desde el error de la primera vez —porque había sido un gran, gravísimo error, uno que había repetido decenas de veces desde entonces— no podía evitarlo. Quería que él la tocara, quería tocarlo. Necesitaba sentirlo con ella, aunque solo fuera un instante.

Sus manos, pequeñas comparadas con las ajenas, recorrieron los rasgos afilados del rostro masculino, acercándolo. Los labios delgados apenas susurraron las palabras junto al oído.

—Tócame.

No necesitaban más.

Tal vez era por la adrenalina de hacer lo prohibido. O quizá fuera por rebeldía, por orgullo propio; el saber que tenía a una bestia peligrosa tocándola le daba un aire de superioridad abrumante. Se sentía bien, casi la misma sensación que le daba el comandar una organización con un vampiro oculto. Pero esto…esto llevaba algo de diferente. Mientras Alucard era un cúmulo de fanfarronería, sonrisas afiladas y frases vedadas con ofrecimientos impropios, _él_ era silencioso, serio y obediente. Tan eficiente que asustaba.

«Tócame», ordenaba ella cada vez, anhelante. Porque necesitaba la sensación. Aunque sonara loco, sus caricias la hacían sentir humana, consciente de la fragilidad de su ser, y el dolor se convertía en placer de una manera casi retorcida. Cada vez que él la besaba, o cuando lamía su abdomen en un camino de besos hasta sus muslos y su propia respiración se condensaba en al aire frío de la noche, era más consciente que nunca de su mortalidad, de la pequeñez de su existencia compartiendo el tiempo y el espacio con criaturas sacadas de las mentes retorcidas de los autores de los cuentos de hadas. Consciente de estar poniendo su vida en peligro por un simple capricho carnal, aunque este amenazaba convertirse en algo más que eso. Se estaba transformando en una especie de droga, tan fuerte como su adicción al tabaco. Y es que alguna adicción extraña debía heredar después de todo, no por nada era una Hellsing, y su familia estaba bien servida en cuanto a adicciones.

Amaba la forma en que él la besaba, lento y suave al principio, con deseo ferviente después; cómo la tocaba, quitándole la ropa con calma para beber luego de su orgullosa desnudez, uniendo su lengua al recorrido que hacían sus manos con el objetivo de abarcar cada milímetro de la piel canela expuesta por completo para su degustación. Cada caricia quemaba su piel y la hacía sentir reverenciada, eran como una plegaria de condenación lanzada a la noche abierta. Y es que ambos estaban condenados, él por ser una bestia ya sin alma, y ella por buscarlo. El cielo e infierno se habían desdibujado hace mucho tiempo de su sistema de creencias, convencida que, si alguno existía, ella estaría en el que merecía, expiando sus culpas por una eternidad en la cual no creía.

Amaba la forma de su cuerpo; grande, fuerte y tibio al tacto, un engaño perfecto de humanidad. Los músculos duros se relajaban bajo sus dedos cuando ella los dibujaba, aparentemente distraída, recorriendo el camino de curvas, piel y vellos, sentada sobre su abdomen y con él mirándola atento. Resultaba fascinante recorrer las viejas cicatrices de guerra que marcaban esa piel desde sus tiempos mortales, admirar las venas gruesas en los brazos, el pecho ancho que subía producto de la respiración que no necesitaba. La mandíbula estoica que otorgaba un aire de varonil gravedad a ese rostro misterioso que no le quitaba la mirada como el día que se encontraron por primera vez.

La mayoría de las veces ella estaría arriba, porque la posición la hacía sentir poderosa y libre, aferrando esas caderas estrechas entre sus muslos mientras las manos anchas agarraban sus caderas hasta el punto de dejar marcas azules en ellas. No importaba, nadie más las vería. A veces, él la giraría y su cuerpo grande taparía por completo al suyo, pequeño y frágil bajo él. Ella entonces enterraría las uñas en los músculos de esa espalda y le susurraría cosas al oído que estaban destinadas solo a ese momento, imposibles de repetir fuera de ahí.

Porque fuera de los minutos que duraban sus encuentros, donde los nombres y apellidos no importaban, ni las nacionalidades o las razas, ambos eran miembros de bandos diferentes. Peones en una red que acabaría por chocar entre sí irremediablemente, colapsando en una guerra catastrófica. Enemigos públicos. Humana y bestia. Porque fuera de esos encuentros, ella era la líder de una organización encargada de acabar con los monstruos que asediaban su amada Inglaterra, y él era un monstruo bajo las órdenes de un maniático que anhelaba acabar con el mismo país. Porque fuera de eso ellos dos, juntos, no existían. Pero ahí, en los minutos efímeros escondidos entre las sombras de las noches de luna, sí. Y eso era lo único que les importaba por el momento.

.

.

Integra regresó de madrugada. Agotada, como siempre. Tomó una ducha antes de meterse a la cama. El vampiro seguía sus movimientos desde las sombras del techo.

La cabellera rubia quedó desparramada sobre las almohadas cuando su dueña no tardó en quedarse dormida, con una expresión tan inocente que era difícil creer de quién se trataba. Alucard bajó del techo, acercándose para mirarla de cerca. Se llevó un mechón de cabello hasta la nariz, aspirando. Sonrió melancólico.

Por mucho que su ama se bañase con jabones perfumados, el aroma ajeno no se iba. Él conocía bien el olor de un hombre lobo, después de todo.

.

.

Fin.  
En mi defensa debo decir que el HansIntegra es un crackshipp que me gusta mucho, jaja.


End file.
